MASTER CHIEF THE MASER CHEF
by supr riter
Summary: so i was watch telyvison and sudenly, maser chef! so i was think my frend tel me abut master chief so i reserch and writ story abut him as master chef ejnoy now rated t for trex and not sutable for babys.
1. MASTER CHIEFS KITCHEN

maser chief 9or sould i say master chef0 was cook in master chef kitten

'DO NOT PUT THE CHICEN IN THE ovven' say mater chef lik gordan amsey

'ok' say privat jenson

maser cheif was tn shoot chicken becus ther was aliyn in chiken

'HOW DID YOU FNID MME' it say with incredi scray voice

'i shot the cihken' say mater chef

'but how'

'i se you put tat weird ting of submarine out of cihcken'

'ok' say the alyn but then it pul a lightsabre from scar war!

'now you are die' alyn say'

'NO' sat jenson as he jmup ito sord 'IT UP T YU MATER CHEF'

mater chef get nife and trow it at alan

'ow that hurt' say alyn

'o yeh i have thegun' say mater chef

mater chef pul out flamethrower

'lets cook' he say as he brun alyn to its die

ther was evil nekomancer!

'oh no nekomancer' say jenson

the sketon of alyn was live! it d odance

'NO DONT DO THAT' nekomancer say

masre chef was tow grenade at nekomancer

but he contol genade and tos it bak

'oh no its grenade' masre chef say

he gab it and put oven

then he pik oven in air and trow it an nekomancer

'OH NO ITS AN OVEN' he say

'wel don maser chef' jenson say

'al in day work' say maser chef

'and i cook his head!' masr chef sssay and with burn head

'helo' it say


	2. DEAD KITCHEN COOKING

maser chef and sergent jenson were talk in kitchen

'lets cook' say jenson

he get a food an put in oven

but then alyns again!

'oh no aleins!' say the chef as he get gun

then chef charg the alyns with his gnu and sab them with it

'ow dont do that' say the alyn the alyn was uly and had mask

'oops sory' say maser chef and he go cook

'we are her in to tak plas in name of great alyn!' the alins say

'OK' say the chief as he turn on oven

masre chef then get the alyns to help cook

'ok we wil cook wit you' they say chef was hapy becus he liked cooking with lots people

but then zobies hapen!

'can we cook two' they ask

'yes' say chef

and the zmobies cook!

'we are nt nice zmobies we are men zmobies!' they say and they cal in nuk to kitchen

'i wil get you for that' say chef as he grab the nifes and a fork and trow them at the nuke

it took lots forks and nifes and eventuly the nuk went away becus it stated geting hurt from lots of nifes!

'yes i am save the word' say chef

the zmobies were cry becus the chef stop their thing

'it ok we stil frends'

'ok' say the zmobies

chief puch them in the facve thoigh! they wre die

'yay now the zmobies cant cal more nukes' say te chef

'but now i mst begin the cooking' he says as he gets flamtrower

hee get a hotdog and us flamtrower on it! it gret taste becus it was cook to pefectiohn]

which is ery good becus chef lik his fod to taste nice becus bad fod dont taste very nice al t all


	3. GRETA ALYN BATLE

maser chef was cook again! he like to cook lot and lot! it made him a very strog sparta

but ther was alyns **_again, and they wree go t oakttak mater chef! oh no_**

oop sory i foret to remov the big lines!

anyway ten alyn atak mater chief but mater chef was strog at 1000000000 men becus he was a sparta

he trow the ovn nerby to alyns and tey are hurt very bad

'ow dont hurt me'

'I DONT LET THE EVILS LIVE' mater chef say 'YU AE VERTY BAD! I SLOHTR YU WIT MY GNUNS'

mater chef grab a gun it ak 117 becus mater chef is aparntly 117 sparta

it shot lots bulets at alyn and tey are very die! thats good becus mater chef dosnt like the alyns

but then they resuohno they didnt resect becus thats srange and no nekomancer is in this chaper

but then was armbiter!

'mater chief i am help cook the helps' he say!

'ok' say mater chief

'then, great alyn!'

'mater chef I AM GONG TO MAK YOU NOT LIVE' say the grewqat alyn

'oh no dont do that' say jenson becis jensoon was frends with mater chief

jensn get big roket gun that fire lotts of big rokets like a gun! he shoot at great alynb

ut the greta alyn is make moth big and ate rokets! he then shott them away

'oh no thats bad' say armbiter

then mater chef go to gret alyn and cary him ito oven

'i am gong to turn up to 117 fahrees' he say

he squis alyn ito oven and then he get cooking!

_**3 hhours**_ later

'yum this alyn is god' say armbiter! he lik the alyn becus it tast nis

i agre mater chef say'

the alyn was not agre tough! it was ded


	4. EVIL SPARTAS ATAK

not: some peple are say bad tings about sotry! i mak chapter for to mayb mak them ok wit mater chef in a kitchen

ps; i am not troll i am jjust try to writ a sstory of mater chief as cook

master chef was in him kithen agan! ther werent no greta alyns tough which is verygood!

but ther was

evil saprats! they wer very stong, like cchef becus they were spartas two!

'we are her to kil yu' evil sparta one say

'yes we do not lik the kithcen' they sayd

'why dont you lik3e he kithen!' cchefef aks becus he dont want them not liking kithcnen becus that is bad

'we dont lik the kithen becus we dont' evil spartag 1 say adn he get a very big fun ad fire som bulets at him! they hurt lots bot they didnt hurt two muhc becus chef was sparta and aslo a robot so he dont take as much damag

'oh no hes a sparta'! say sparta 2

'yur not a spata' say spara 3

'ok well fight in cokof!' chef say

'OK' say the spartas

'well cook the greta alyn agan' say chef

'OK' they say and tey get to the works

_**4 and 5 hors latefr**_ ps did i do god to mak the weird leters for 5 hors later! peple do that so i do it two but i do al fiv things to ephaysize it so peple now its hors later

chef gets his fod and so do the spartas

but the spartas hav nife!

'oh no hes a nife' say jenson

so he cal in deth satr and kill and muder the spartas

'yay we did it chef'

'i wil cok their bodys' he say and eh cok them bodys

them master chief get him bombs and kil them mor so they are mor ded

'he then eat there bodys and there hert to get stong i here pepol eat herts to get smatr

THE EDND


	5. MATER CHEF 5 GADYNS

ps i here their is new hlalo gam come owt! its gudiyns or someting so i hav a thik and woder wat it wil be so i mak guardyn ito master chief and him kithen aslo i get revew and that mak hapy and they laug that god becus i wnat to mak funy story were chef is chef

master chef was in him kitchen **_again. ps see i can do th ephasis thig agan! it mak my stori lok s omuhc beter alredy but i dont now about the line thats bad_**

he was do mor cook and he get a sosig and put it ovn then he cok sosig

'hah im cook the sosig'

but then ALYNS!

'roarr OOPS I FOGOT TO AD THIS FIFE PAG AD I LIK SUPOT AND I NED AKKNOLEGE THE FAKT TAT I HAM % PAG

'OH NO ALYNS'

'NO WERE NOT ALYNS'

and the wal was brake! the gardens apeared trough the wal and shot lazzers eveywear

mater chef grab the ovn and shild heself fom the kazers

'HAH YU CANT GET ME' say mater chef becus he couldnt get hurt from the gardyns

'no BUT I CAN MAK YU VERI DIE'

'uh oh'

master cheif ten shot lots lihting fro him hands!

'HOWD YUO DO TAT' gardyns say

'im magic wizrad' mater chef say

'oh BUT OS AM MI'

gardyns shot lots fires out hnad two!

but then mater chef pnuched the gardyns wit him fist but it was covered ice like rice puchn in pokmon

but ten private jenson!

'I NOW VOODOO MGAGIC' he say and lunch dark bobm at gardyns

ten mater chef use him tekathy and trow gaardyns away

'al in day wrok' say chef

'YOU SAD THAT IN CAPTER 1' say jesnon

'quite' say chief and

_**THE END**_

ps i miht mak magic schol bus fnaficon later aslo giv me revew s and tel me if i shuld writ story on new sreries becus i wnat to mak new storys bt i cnant jus kep ad chaper to tis story


	6. MASTER CHEF THE MOIVE

ps i was going to uplode story yeterday but i got infracon becas some peple dont lik my sstory. thats ok. not eveyon neds to lik my story. i tryed. to mak my storys.

off somwhear else was some fourruners. they wear bad and wnated to kil th echef becus they weor jelus of him cooking.

'how we kil him lots'

'i kno wel sohot him.'

'ok'

ad they did juts that. chef was died.

'oh no chef is dyed' sayed johston. he was cry becus him fend was chef. they haded lots of aenturs togeter lik in chapter 1.

johoson get a sepcial oen.

'i pomised to onli use thisy in fire time.' tat tim is now' he says.

and he goes to to the times of the trexes. but him tim mashine culd not worked with the trexes becas they admit a secial signle that amkes time mashines not work.

so he get a big roket gun and shoted lokts of rokets. the tgey exoded when they hit the trexs but the trex used an ax to split the roket ito two. the roket broked and the trex was a life.

joson then get anoter big roket and shot the trex 'im dead' its says.

him tim mashin was work and he go to the next tim.

but cavemans. he beat up the cavemans and his tim mashin wroked agan.

then the nights wear hapening. he soht every of them died. they werent alive anymore.

becus he shoted them. he finds the king.

'im ur deff' hr sayed and lunch a big sketon head at joson but.

he shoted it and it xoded 'why did it exode'

'oh wel il get my spoder' he says anc spoders everywear. joson kils them al becus he was now wizrad.

but then hes in kitchen agan.

'CHIEF!' he says becus he say the chef.

'yes' he says.

'UR GONG TO DIE!'

'oh'

the fourruner was their and it was

the nekomancer foam chapter 1.

'so we finaky met agan'

'NO U MOKEY'

'dont yu nowed! wen i sayed yu in capter 1 i was surpris to see such weaked man! yu are a mare peble to me! i wil saly yu wear you are satndig'

'ok BUT SUHT UP' say joson becus he dont liked big speches.

'dont u now! ur pinbal hisocre was overtake by chief!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WIL KIL HIM'

'ok il do that'

'ok'

but then the grate alyn apears. 'u may not do that' he says 'that meses wit the timline'.

'DONT TEL ME WAT TO DO' and the nekomancer use him nekmacer powers and shoted a big blast of dark at alyn. but he use him special sikic powers to defect bal!

'ALYN SAYS JOSON LET ME KIL CHEF'

'no'

'ILL KIL U ISTEAD THEN'

joson shoted his gun at alyn.

but hte bulets wear stop. tim was stop two.

'let me tel yu now. i muts safe chef fom him deth that hapens in the futur.'

'i CANNOt let yu do that'

aly n says 'but its nesery. chef is hero of the timeline. he muts not die. he muts safe the halo.

'

'BUT I TOUGHT CHEF WANT HALO DIE!'

'no' alen says 'alyns and cchef are frends now. he dont kil the halo ring'

'ok'

then alyn grab the bulets and unfreeze times.

'I SITL MUST KIL YU'

'no yu muts let the halo ring life'

joson shoted more bulets. however him bulets were magetic and nekomacer have magnet in him sord.

'IM NOT DONE WIT YU YET' sayed the nekomanser as he shoted a big lazer. 'IM GONG TO MAK YOU DED'

alan lauged. 'zmobies help me'

the zmobies apear.

and htey tryed to eated joson. and the nekomancer.

'no dont eated ME'

alyn lunched a big fire at him foes. they wear hurted. joson inhaled it and did a firbreath thing. alyn was hit by fire.

alin was hurt. 'ow'

alan got a special alyn roket and shoot a lot rokets that wear acualy alin rokets.

then the trexes from time machine apear.

'STOP ITERFERING WIT FUTURE' says alyn and a big grenade hit the nekomancer in the head. it was a time bomb

nekoomancer was now sutck in passt.

'its past him bedtime' sayed the trex and everyon laufed and went to chef.

_**SOME HORS LAKER**_

'yay a new frend' says chef becus he liked the trex very much.

alan was hapy two becus him and the chef wear frends now.

joson was also hap becas resons.

the nekomacer was in the past.

END MOVIE


	7. MATER CHEF 8

after wat hapened last time mater chef was tire and he go to kiten.

their was reely big pob;em. wht wad poblem?

THEIR WAS METOER HED TO KITEN! the siosauts was in meeor and they flyed out of metoer becus they wear robot diorors and they shot some lazer at mater chef. he didt get lazered tough becus he doge wit hiim sikls.

he puls out a snipper riel ad he shoted the diogor in heead and it was hurt. 'ow' it say becuas it was very hurt.

but bigest diosor hoo look lik great alin shot a bulets at master chef who jarate kiked the bulet and it exoded. maser chif gabed a dino and put it in a ove bomb nd tos it at big dino.

'HAH I AM GRATE ALAN' says th graet alyn and he shot a lazered at mater chef hoo grab it and mak the dino eated it.

'NO' he sayed

'BUG YES' say mater chef and the big alyn dino was exoded. 'VICORY IS OWLS'

but alyn was stil life. wat he do? fin out in nex capter!

ps ive got palns for bible faficon agai to mak up for the crispans disrike of bible fight. its cal bible academy. also i hafe rayman fanficon in plan and i writed a faily guy faficon.


End file.
